1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to theft deterrent devices and, more particularly, to anti-shoplifting security devices that hold an EAS tag to an item of merchandise.
2. Background Information
Merchandise lost to shoplifting is a well known problem faced by retail establishments. One anti-shoplifting system tags each article of merchandise with an electronic article surveillance (EAS) tag that activates an alarm when the EAS tag passes near a sensor that is typically positioned at the exit to the retail establishment.
Some items of merchandise are relatively small and are ill-suited for receiving a relatively large EAS tag holder. Another problem is that it is difficult to attach an EAS tag holder to other items of merchandise. Retail establishments desire theft deterrent devices and EAS tag holders designed for these situations. One example is the jewelry portion of the retail market wherein necklaces and earrings cannot readily hold a large EAS tag holder. Other items of merchandise cannot be pierced with the attachment pin used by some EAS tag holders. Lanyards have been developed for these products. A drawback with existing lanyards is that they may be severed to remove the tag holder from the item of merchandise. Once severed, the tag holder is destroyed and must be replaced. Some existing lanyards are difficult to assemble and require both ends of the lanyard to be held in alignment while the sharp tack of the holder is threaded through the ends of the lanyard.